Regalo de San Valentín
by Vampisandi
Summary: Día de San Valentín, de nuevo, tener que escoger un regalo digno para tal ocasión, que lío. DG Oneshot.


Lo sé, me matan si no sigo un matrimonio pero este one-shot tenía que hacerlo, se me vino la idea a la mente y no pude hacer nada para detenerme, será cortito. Sigo con mi fijación por D/G.

Disclaimer: Si fueran míos sería otra cosa…

Advertencias: En este ff se será un poco cursi…, tal vez ponga algo cómico no sé haber que sale.

Regalo de San Valentín

Día de San Valentín, de nuevo, realmente no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir los años anteriores, una pesadilla, eso era una total y completa pesadilla, varias chicas le sonrieron al entrar al Gran Comedor, y él simplemente apartó la mirada, tenía ya muchas cosas en que pensar, fue a su mesa y se sentó a desayunar distraídamente

– Hola, Draco- saludó Pansy melosamente

– Hola, Pansy- dijo Draco fastidiado

– Mañana es San Valentín- dijo Pansy acercándosele

–Lo sé – dijo él alejándose

– Y ya pensaste en que vas a regalar- insistió la chica, Draco suspiró, en realidad no, no había pensado en que regalar, dirigió una mirada discreta a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que la chica también lo miraba, ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su conversación, si no se le ocurría algo rápido ella lo mataría, lo peor era que exactamente mañana era su aniversario "Vamos Draco piensa" no podía regalarle flores o chocolates, no, tenía que darle algo original

– Draco, ¿sigues aquí?- la voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos

– No, no sé que regalar- dijo un poco apesadumbrado

– Pues a mí me gustaría que me regalaran algo lindo y a la moda- dijo Pansy dándole una nueva indirecta

– No se parecen en nada

– ¿Quiénes no se parecen?- preguntó Pansy saliendo de su ensoñación

– Nadie, apúrate que tenemos clase

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ginny, no puedo creer que no hayas pensado en algo aún" pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba a su clase de transformaciones, "tuviste todo un año entero para hacerlo" se regañaba así misma, por eso era que San Valentín había comenzado a ser una molestia, el regalo, el bendito regalo

– ¿Pensando en San Valentín eh?

– Desgraciadamente Colin, desgraciadamente- respondió Ginny

– Por qué te preocupas tanto, tienes a la mitad de la escuela tras de ti

– Eso no es exactamente lo que me preocupa, ¿tú qué le vas a regalar a Luna?- realmente estaba desesperada por conseguir ideas

– Créeme no querrás saberlo, es demasiado extraño- respondió el chico con una sonrisa

– Me lo imagino- suspiró, rogaba que algo ocurriera para que se cancelará San Valentín si no conseguía un regalo pronto

O-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Vaya!- exclamó Ginny al ver el lugar de su cita, era un simple claro en el bosque pero el chico le dio una excelente decoración, había pétalos de rosa por todas partes, había una mesa al centro y dos sillas, un candelabro con velas que emitían diferentes tonalidades de luz, y había varias hadas volando alrededor.

– Feliz día- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera

– Es increíble- dijo Ginny aún sorprendida

– Lo sé, soy genial

– Oh cállate- dijo ella riendo

– ¿Y cuál será mi regalo?

– Tendrás que adivinar

– Vamos, no seas así- dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir

– Bien, te daré algunas pistas, llevamos ya más de cinco años juntos, somos adolescentes con hormonas y es lo mejor que un chico podría recibir de regalo- dijo ella pícaramente, el abrió la boca, no podía creer que la pelirroja fuera tan atrevida- pero si no lo quieres, no hay problema- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta, él la detuvo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso

– ¿Te gustó tu regalo?- preguntó ella malignamente

– Eres mala

– Hablas demasiado- dijo la pelirroja y le dio otro beso

Horas más tarde…

– ¿Sabes? este es el mejor Día de San Valentín que haya tenido- dijo Draco con una sonrisa oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de Ginny mientras ella lo abrazaba, tan sólo cubiertos con una fina sábana.

Fin

N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (no necesitan pareja, pidan pizzas, emborráchense y pásensela super!)


End file.
